


And now he's back

by Donthavesexwithsam



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: I need fluff in my life, clap clap, everyone is sad, if you cried when Minkowski hugged eiffel in securite clap your hands, mostly sad cuddling, there is also some sad cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donthavesexwithsam/pseuds/Donthavesexwithsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiffel is back, but at night his mind still wanders to the USS Horrible Unending Nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now he's back

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being so short but I needed to get this out of my system

And now he’s back.

He thought he could never go back, and even now that he was strapped to his bed, he still couldn’t believe it.

A packet of cigarettes had magically appeared in his bedside drawer, a box of matches tied to it with a hairband. Eiffel took a cigarette and rolled it between his lips. The smell of unlit tobacco reached his nose. It had always smelled pleasant to him, of sun-dried tomatoes and raisins, but now it made his stomach turn. He threw them back in the drawer and turned to get some sleep, unsatisfied.

Three hours later, he awoke with a start. He fully expected to have to thaw his lungs from cryo, and when that didn’t happen, he hacked up anyway because he nearly choked on his bigger-than-expected intake of air.

“ _ Officer Eiffel? _ ” Hera asked, cautiously. “ _ Are you in need of assistance? _ ”

After a couple of deep breaths, he shook his head: “Nah. I’ll be fine. Thank you, baby.”

“ _ Sleep well, Officer Eiffel, _ ” Hera said.

“Good night,” Eiffel closed his eyes again, and drifted off.

This time, he only managed to stay asleep for an hour or so, before he shot up again. “Commander?! No, please, take me back...”

His breaths came ragged, and it took him three or four panicked sobs before he realized where he was. He sat in his bed, shaking.

Minkowski must have heard him, because she pulled the door open and rushed into his quarters.

“Eiffel!” She said, out of breath. “Are you…”

When Eiffel saw her, he started sobbing again. “You’re here,” he choked. “I’m safe.”

“Yeah,” Minkowski approached him and gingerly put her arms around him. The moment she touched him, he collapsed in on himself. “It’s okay.” She said. “I’m here.”

She rocked him back and forth, like a child, not knowing what to do.

“I was so alone,” Eiffel muttered. “And all I wanted was to not be alone any more.”

“I am never leaving you alone again, Doug,” Minkowski muttered in his hair. It was starting to grow back slowly, a lot thinner than it used to be, but it  _ was _ growing back. “From now on, I’ll always be a shout away. I promise.”

Sure. It was a promise she wasn’t sure she could keep, but she could try. If anyone wanted to get to him, they would have to go through her. Whether it was an engineered virus, a deadly bug or the collective forces of Goddard Futuristics, this man had been through enough.

Softly, she held him until she could feel his breaths even out. Until she was sure he was asleep again. And then she held him some more.


End file.
